


arrange the meeting

by Anonymous



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: AVM Shorts, Alternate Universe - Human, Animation vs. Animator, Animation vs. Minecraft, Animation vs. Minecraft Shorts, I honestly dont know what this is, M/M, i say my sister started it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It (The realization) hit him like a punch in the face.Or when sticks fight and one of them cheats, somehow.





	arrange the meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Please forgive me for whatever this, ugh.
> 
> Also, the Fighting Stick Figures' individual skill will be based on their original canon site: "sticksfight.com" ('s legit btw). Not the fight itself but just the talent for each one... as you could see, Red is very much awesome in it.

They're in the middle of another spar. The five of them are doing a contest to see who's the best fighter via PvP. And though it's already been done multiple times by now, it's unusual for Yellow to be in the upper hand against Red in their little get togethers like this so he intends to make it count.

The other three are watching from a distance, and the cheers and applauds they give to Yellow only serve to fuel him as he lands blow for blow against Red, who seems like he's holding a losing fight with keeping up his defence - or staying upright at the very least.

It definitely is satisfying to feel the thrill of winning against the much hotter colour.

 

For the last few of the games where they've done this, as far as Yellow's concerned, Red always seems to beat most of the four of them. Sure the others, especially Green, could also keep up, but with Red's agility those times are kept to a minimum.

Especially in their original game site, where it always shows Red's skill in taking most of them, some even the same time. 

 

Well now, he could only just bask in the moment as he sees Red almost running out of space to fall back to. He'd been attacking constantly; somewhere from above and just out of his reach so he wouldn't be able to get away or reach Yellow.

Ducking a punch Red threw at him, Yellow immediately maneuvered his body to spin and take the other person down with a hard push. 

He prevented Red from getting back up with a flip that ended with a smart kick to the face, his rival ricocheting from the blow with a wide arch and finally skidding to the floor. 

Yellow though, took no chances and with full intent, caught up with the other stick figure to pull him for a final punch to seal his victory.

 

Or at least that was what he had wanted to do. What had gone through though, was almost enough to ground Yellow's feet and send him face first on the floor with shock.

Because instead, he had just stopped - even cautioned a step back - with the most incredulous expression on his face.

 

And although Yellow already knew about Red's penchant with animals, never would it have prepared him for what he was facing right now. 

Red has the most ridiculous puppy dog eyes aimed towards Yellow as some kind of last resort. Paired with the slightly laboured breathing he had, those pleading eyes looked absolutely hopeless as Red layed there gazing up at Yellow. And what's crazier, is it's working.

 

Yellow felt, rather than saw, a slight flush creeping up his face, tinting it a very, very, _very_ , light orange. He had forced down a gentle gulp and tried to control the shiver that went through him that second right there.

Another second was spent with him stepping forward; a mesmerized movement that was easily found as mindless. 

There was an undeniable urge to touch Red right now.

He wants to also maybe cuddle up against him, and ask him what's wrong, or to simply throw a pillow at his face and tell him Yellow hates it when Red would do that because he knows he's already lost against whatever that face is.

 

The realization hit him like a punch in the face. 

Or more likely, the realization hit him with a mischievous little grin, and then a punch in the face.

 

Snapping back into focus from the hit, Yellow recoiled to try and salvage whatever win he might have had. He attempted to dodge the next punch, only to receive a knee to the gut that sent him spiraling upwards. A finishing kick from Red topped their battle as the force was enough to leave Yellow staying down in exhaustion and to just stare up at whatever unmerciful God had thought that _that_ would have been a great idea. 

A few feet away, he vaguely registers hearing the others approaching the obvious winner: not him.

 

Frankly, Yellow was too busy from where he was at the ground to truly congratulate the little rat.

He didn't even know that was possible from the guy. He's still star-struck with how Red had looked back then; his normally bright mind, was experiencing major technical difficulties or something.

 

Eventually, he had sat up again to see Red whooping and jumping up and down from where he was surrounded by the others who were apparently clapping for him. 

Yellow stood up, brushed himself off, and settled for giving a shrug as he approached the group while applauding as well. Red had settled down but the cheerful energy he always had around him was even more noticeable now. 

 

When he was spotted, Red immediately went to give him a quick hug and a punch on the shoulder, clapping for Yellow's performance as well. A while after, Green goes to collect Red, pushing him around since they'll be contending next with each other. With a lasting peer and wave to his friends, Red went ahead with Green for the following contest.

 

With a sigh, Yellow tries not to think too much about that one hug and went to the side where the spectators would be sitting - only to be stopped by a hand at his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Blue and Sec looking at him questioningly.

Not that Yellow could blame them, of course. He'd had the fight in the bag until Red made those little eyes up at him and then left a distracted Yellow because of it.

 

With the thought, another blush rose to his face, leaving him to shake his head to helplessly rid of them for now. Seeing this, Blue and Sec glanced at each other understandingly, then cast a pitying expression of their own towards him. Something tells him they've already been hit with the same look from Red as he had.

With a small amount of embarrassment - and what he would probably deny if asked, jealousy -, he shook his head again fruitlessly. He cast a casual wave with his hand to reassure them that the act wouldn't be catching him of guard again any time soon.

He wonders if they've also experienced the same butterflies that he currently has right now.

But with a small shrug of their own, they gave a nod of assent and moved back to their seats to watch Green and Red get ready.

 

Yellow made a move to follow, but he can't help focusing on the thought at the back of his head that keeps whispering he'd be remembering this for quite some time.

.

**Author's Note:**

> writing about a bunch of animated sticks reflect on me as a person so it's cool.  
> Idk, man. I'm very a very anxious kid. Like, I made this a month ago and am just posting it now because... ugh. whatever.
> 
> I love these guys so much, though. Like omg whyyyy. Yellow and Red seem so cute together but I kinda want to do more about the others.
> 
> ...yeah, I ramble when I'm nervous ehehe. Anyway, a kudos or a comment would be much appreciated, as always! hope you enjoyed..? lols
> 
> putting this into anon which I'd hopefully done right.


End file.
